Savior
by Noggins
Summary: A slave finds a future in the ways of the Jedi...


Sel'Ine Dra'lik is rescued by Mace Windu when her parents try to sell her to a slave trader.  
Title: Savior  
  
Author: Jonathan Evans  
  
Author email: noggins@btinternet.com  
  
Republic Saga Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/republicsaga  
  
Summary: A slave finds a future in the ways of the Jedi. Republic Saga story.  
  
SAVIOUR  
By Jonathan Evans  
  
"I'm not going!" the Twi'Lek girl shouted as she was pushed  
into the back of the speeder. "You can't do this to me" Her  
voice became quiet as her sobs increased in volume. "You can't  
do this..." The two older Twi'Lek's watched as she was taken  
away into the distance. The girl shouted out, "Mother! Father!  
You can't!"  
  
As the two figures disappeared into the distance, Sel'ine  
Dr'alik sat in the corner and wept. A spanner flew towards her  
and only her quick reflexes prevented her from being hit.  
"Shut up, will ya?" a hoarse voice shouted back at her. The  
girl picked the spanner up and held it in her hand tightly.  
Her grief disappeared as anger took over. The metal object  
began to bend in her fist as all of her emotions focused  
on it before it shattered sending shards everywhere.  
  
Wiping the blood from her head-tails, she looked in shock  
at what she had done. Shaking all over the Twi'Lek ran to  
the front of the van. "Ii have to go back. Please..."  
  
"I paid good money for you. You're gonna learn to be quiet  
if it's the last thing you do," the scarred Trandoshan hissed.  
"We're near my ship. Get back and do what I say."  
"I won't... I won't. My parents want me back. This is a mistake,"  
she whispered quietly.  
  
Her captor grinned. "You keep believin' that and you won't  
get anywhere. Now zip it." He controlled the speeder towards  
a man dressed in water proof clothing. He held out his hand  
for the driver's ID card. "Hi there, officer," he smiled.  
"How can I help you?"  
"You know exactly what I want," the man whose features were  
covered muttered. He didn't seem to want to be there one  
little bit as the rain poured down on him. The slaver handed  
over a card which the human at the customs station scanned  
it. Sel'ine watched in awe as her future seemed to be draining  
away. The man looked up. He was human, dark skinned, kind but  
tired eyes. He gave a smile at the young slave before speaking  
to her master.  
  
"Is she with you?" he questionned the green-skinned lizard  
who was becoming increasingly nervous. He nodded. The human  
continued. "You'll have to pay extra for her. You know the  
rules - fifty Republic dactaris per person."  
"Of course, of course. How forgetful of me." The alien  
pulled out another card and gave it away before getting  
both of them back.  
  
The human waved the Trandoshan passed. "Enjoy your journey."  
"Why thank you, officer. I'll try my best." He drove away  
and breathed a sigh of relief. Sel'ine watched as the human  
became smaller and smaller until he disappeared. Her attention  
came back to her current owner with a shout. "You cost me  
more than I'd hoped. I may have to raise your price when I  
get back."  
"I'm really worth that much to you," his captive said drolly.  
  
"Your kind are worth a fortune!" was the insensitive reply.  
"Those Dugs love some around them at all times." A pause.  
"I take it you can give massages?"  
"No."  
"Oh, you'll learn." He turned back to the front. My ship is  
just up here."  
  
The speeder entered a covered docking bay where a large transport  
was waiting them. The slaver jumped out and pulled Sel'ine  
roughly from the back. He pushed her towards his vessel until a  
figure appeared behind him. "Excuse me, you forgot some papers."  
The alien turned around quickly to see the customs officer standing  
where seconds later there was nothing.  
  
"How... how did you...?" he stuttered before he found himself  
unable to finish the sentence he began. "Is there anything  
wrong?"  
"You are aware that slavery is illegal within the Republic?"  
"Heh, heh. Slavery? Where are the slaves?" The human motioned  
towards Sel'ine. "What? Her? She's no slave. Are you, my dear?"  
The young Twi'lek bowed her head solemnly. "See? We're just  
good friends."  
  
"You're a bad liar."  
"And you're bad actor!" The alien pulled out his blaster and  
took a shot at the man who questioned him. Within a split  
second the rain coat fell to the floor and a blue light  
emerged from the device at his side. The lasers flew in  
all directions. "Jedi!"  
"Nice to see we're popular around here."  
  
The Trandoshan ran towards his ship. The Jedi didn't follow  
as the doors closed behind him. Sel'ine looked shocked. "Aren't  
you going after him?"  
"Why should I? I disconnected the thrusters and hyperdrive before  
you got here. He's not going anywhere until the authorities arrive."  
Wthout knowing what she was doing, Sel'ine wrapped her arms  
around her savior and held on tightly. "Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
"No need. I came here to find you."  
"Find me?" she asked, puzzled. "Why?"  
"I sensed your abilities in the Force. You could be a Jedi. You're  
a few years older than most but I think I'm in the position to  
help you."  
"Really. Oh wow!"  
  
Her rescuer looked at her with his kind dark eyes. "Do you want  
to learn the ways of the Force? It is a hard life but I feel  
you are capable."  
"Of course. My parents don't want me. I can't stay here. Let me  
come with you." She realised that he probably didn't even know  
her name. She smiled sweetly. "By the way, I'm Sel'ine Dr'alik."  
"Pleased to meet you, Sel'ine. I'm Mace Windu."  
  
----------- END -------------- 


End file.
